La Casa Del Gran Hermano!
by CARMENCHU
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si metieramos a 10 personas a convivir en una misma casa durante 3 meses???? EL VERDADERO GH DE LOS MAGOS!!! *****CAP 3!!!!!!!******
1. Dia 1

La casa del Gran Hermano!!! Día 1  
  
8:35 A.m. En la casa del gran hermano no se oye ni un ruido. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FRED Y GEORGE: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA !!!!!(Señalan a la camara por donde acaban de aparecer con una mascara de "scream" puesta) FRED: me parece que habremos matado a algun viejo del susto!!!!JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA !!!!!! GEORGE: Si! JA JA JA JA JA JA. Atención, gente del canal 24 horas! Si no quiere morir de un susto no vea la televisión!!!!!!!!JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!! FRED: Oye...esto de asustar toda la noche me ha dado hambre.... ¿desayunamos?????? GEORGE: Si...o voy a morir como el viejo... La profesora McGonagal aparece por la puerta del dormitorio con una bata rosa, unas zapatillas de andar por casa, con el pelo sujeto por unos rulos y una redecilla, con un...potingue en la cara de color verde y dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos. MINERVA MCGONAGAL: QUE ES TODO ESTE JALEO?????ACASO NO LES DIJE VARIAS VECES QUE SE FUERAN A LA CAMA???????' FRED Y GEORGE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry sale del baño  
  
HARRY: que pasa? FRED: CORRE HARRY NOS PERSIGUE EL MONSTRUO BABOSO DE LA CARA VERDE!!!!!!!! GEORGE: CORRE O TE COJERA CON SUS TENTÁCULOS Y TE COMERA CON SUS AFILADOS DIENTES BABOSOS!!!!!!! MINERVA MCGONAGAL: ¿qué????? Pero de que estáis hablando????? Vosotros si que se os va a caer la baba cuando os pegue las collejas que os voy a dar!!!!!!!!!! OS VAIS A ENTERAR!!!!!!!! MALDITOS NIÑOS!!!!!!! NO CORRAIS VENID AQUÍ!!!!!!!!! Como una furia y con ojos de loca va a la cocina y coje el primer cuchillo jamonero que encuentra. MINERVA MCGONAGAL: PODREIS CORRER PERO NO PODREIS ESCONDEROS!!!!!!JA JA JA JA JA JA los acabare matando, los acuchillare, los cortare en trocitos chiquititos y cuando ya casi no se les distinga los echare a los dragones!!!!!!JA JA JA JA JA JA MALDITOS NIÑOS!!!!! DONDE ESTAN? McGonagal llega asta el dormitorio y empieza a mirar de bajo de todas las camas y entre todas las sabanas. MINERVA MCGONAGAL: LOS MATARE!!!!!!!!JA JA JA JA JA SEVERUS SNAPE: em....ah....si muy bien....pero ahora déjanos dormir.... HAGRID: solo 5 minutitos mami....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz LUCIUS MALFOY: si no traes cigarros fuera! Necesito dormir!!!!!.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz GILDEROY LOCKHART: e.......si........(hablando en sueños)ah bueno gracias ya lo sabia.....sabia que estabas completamente loca por mi....con lo guapo que soy.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz RON: A QUIEN VA A MATAR USTED??????QUIERO VERLO!!!!!! DRACO: ah!!!!!!! Iros a la PIIIIIIIIIIIIII" me voy....estoy arto yo necesito dormir!!!!!!! Que mala educación! Asta mis elfos domesticos los echarían a patadas de sus casas!!!!!!! Draco coje una manta y se marcha a dormir al suelo de la cocina. Harry entra en la habitación. MCGONAGAL: LO MATARE!!!!!!! RON: QUE????? Entonces no tomare parte en la matanza!!!!! HARRY: RON COJELA! LOS QUIERE MATAR DE VERDAD!!!!!! Ron coje a la profesora por la espalda y la tira a la cama de snape. SEVERUS SNAPE: PERO QUE SE TIENE QUE HACER EN ESTA CASA PARA PODER DORMIR UN POCO??????????????MINERVA! PERO QUE HACES??????? SAL DE MI CAMA!!! MINERVA MCGONAGAL: LOS MATARE!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE:PERO QUE DICES???????? ANDA CALLA Y VETE A DORMIR! Y deja ese cuchillo donde estaba!...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....¿QUE? UN CUCHILLO??????????? COJERLA ESTA LOCA!!!!!!! Snape llega a tiempo para cojerla antes de que se escapara. SEVERUS SNAPE: a ver Minerva: inspira!!!!!......respira!!!!.....inspira!!!!.....respira!!!!....que? ya estas mejor? MINERVA MCGONAGAL: a...si gracias....es que me ponen muy nerviosa estos niños!!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE: anda quitate ese potingue asqueroso de la cara!!!!! Y vamos a desayunar! MINERVA MCGONAGAL: pero si es crema antiarrugas!!!! Oh!....los hombres no entendéis los grandes avances de la ciencia.... SEVERUS SNAPE: ya ya....bueno y quien va a preparar el desayuno? ARTHUR WEASLY: Yo! yo! Yo me ofrezco! Necesito saber como funcionan los electrodomesticos!!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE: alguien mas???? Después de un rato esperando... SEVERUS SNAPE: nadie mas?????pues como sigamos asi no vamos a desyunar! Ya se, Potter cocine usted! Usted tiene experiencia! ARTHUR WEASLY: pero si yo quiero!!!!!! HARRY: QUE? NI HABLAR! UNOS MESES QUE PUEDO NO TENER QUE LEVANTARME PRONTO PARA HACER EL DESAYUNO NO ME LOS VA HA FASTIDIAR NADIE!!!!! ARTHUR WEASLY: YO! YO!!!!! LUCIUS MALFOY: yo voto porque cocinen las mujeres! Para eso están!!!! A parte de limpiar tender y lavar tendrán que hacer la comida!!!! HERMIONE: QUE???????? ENCIMA DE UN CRIADOR MASIVO DE ELFOS DOMESTICOS ES UN MACHISTA!!!!!!!!!!NO PIENSO COCINAR PARA USTED!!!!! ARTHUR WEASLY: YO! YO COCINARE!!!! LUCIUS MALFOY: bueno.....pues entonces nos moriremos de hambre.... ARTHUR WEASLY: PORFAVOR DEJARME A MI!!!!! SE COCINAR!!!!....bueno...no se hacer ni un huevo frito pero me las arreglare! LUCIUS MALFOY: MORIREMOS DE HABRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! SOY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!!!!!!!.......¿alguien tiene un cigarro? SEVERUS SNAPE: bueno Arthur si tanta ilusión te hace te dejaremos cocinar....pero ten CUIDADO con los....como se llaman?...Elec....ele..bah!! Esos chismes mugles que explotan!!!! Van todos hacia la cocina. RON: Oh..........mirad! pero si es la Cenicienta...... DRACO: DEJAME EN PAZ WEASLY!!!!!!!  
  
10:00 A.m. En la casa del gran hermano no se ve nada...todo esta lleno de humo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL EXTINTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL EXTINTOR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: Y DONDE PUÑETAS ESTA EL EXTINTOR?????????????????? HERMIONE: NOS VAMOS A QUEMAR VIVOS!!!!!!!!!LO VEIS? OS DIJE QUE NO ERA UNA BUENA IDEA VENIR A ESTA CASA... Harry ve en una pared un botón rojo que pone: BOTON DE EMERGENCIA. Pensó que no podian estar en otra emegencia peor y lo pulsó. De repente unos hombres vestidos de negro, con corbata y gafas de sol entraron por una ventana con un extintor en la mano, apagaron el fuego y se fueron. Todos lo concursantes se quedaron con la boca abierta. HARRY: valla....si hubiera sabido que era tan facil lo hubiera pulsado desde el principio... ARTHUR: LOS SALVE!!!!! MIRAD! HA EXPLOTADO EL HORNO PERO NO SE HAN QUEMADO LOS BUÑUELOS DE APIO!!!!! RON: buñuelos de apio????????? Que asco.... LUCIUS MALFOY: Os dije que nos íbamos a morir de hambre! Os lo avise! Pero no me hicisteis caso!........de verdad nadie tiene un cigarro???  
  
12:40 P.m. DRACO: AH! POR FAVOR SALVARME DE ESTA BESTIA!!!!AH!!!!!!!ME ESTA LANZANDO FUEGO AH!!!!! HAGRID: o.....mírale .....solo quiere jugar contigo...verdad que es precioso????? DRACO: SI precioso.....SI ESTUVIERA EN UNA JAULA!!!!!! AH!!!! ME HA QUEMADO EL CULO!!!!!!AH!!!!!!!SOCORRO SOCORRO!!!!! EXTINTOR! BOTON DE EMERGENCIA!!!!!!LO QUE SEA!!!!!!!AGUA!!!!!!!APARTAOS!!!!!!!!! SPLASH!!!!!!!! Draco se tira a la piscina. RON, HARRY, HERMIONE: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA RON: está buena el agua Malfoy????o debería decir...Cenicienta!!!!! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA  
  
13:30 P.m. RON: me estoy muriendo de hambre... HARRY: porque no cocina usted profesor Snape...? SEVERUS SNAPE: Potter, para consolarle le diré que cocino peor que arthur... MINERVA MCGONAGAL: bien hecho querido, no cocines! La ultima vez que fui a tu casa a comer por poco me da una diarrea de caballo! FRED Y GEORGE: JA JA JA JA JA JA LA PROFESORA MCGONAGAL CON DIARREA!!!!!!! JA JA JA JA JA MINERVA MCGONAGAL: ME LOS VOY A CARGAR!!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE:EPA!!!!! MINERVA inspira.....espira....inspira....espira....ya estas mejor? FRED Y GEORGE: JA JA JA JA JA JA MIERVA MCGONAGAL: DONDE ESTA ESE CUCHILLO??????? SEVERUS SNAPE: COJANLA!!!!!!!!! ENCIERRENLA EN EL BAÑO!!!!! ESTA LOCA!!!!!!  
  
18:55 P.m. MINERVA MCGONAGAL: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ O LES JURO QUE ME QUEJARE AL MINISTERIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE: solo te sacaremos de ay si aceptas hacernos la comida! MINERVA MCGONAGAL: NO! ES INJUSTO!!!!!!!!! ME ENCERRAIS EN EL BAÑO Y ENCIMA ME HACEIS CHANTAGE!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE: venga Minerva... eres la única que cocina bien de esta casa!!!!! Venga si en realidad te lo decimos porque cocinas bien... Ron: si es cierto profesora! Pero acepte pronto nuestra propuesta! Me estoy muriendo de hambre!!!! MINERVA MCGONAGAL: esta bien cocinare yo! PERO SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!! Sacan a la profesora McGonagal del baño. RON: profesora necesito comer algo!!!!!! Háganos la merienda por favor! Y....que no sean buñuelos de apio... LUCIUS MALFOY: no empezáis a daros cuenta de que yo tengo siempre razón???? Dije que las mujeres acabarían cocinando y las mujeres han acabado cocinando...oh! tanto ajetreo me pone nervioso! Necesito un cigarro....  
  
21:00 P.m. LUDO BAGMAN: y ya estamos aquí con ustedes otra noche para presentarles todo lo que ocurre en nuestra casa favorita: LA CASA DEL GRAN HERMANO!!!! Seguro que están igual de ansiosos que yo por ver lo que ha pasado hoy en la casa pero antes nos comunicamos con la casa para ver que están haciendo nuestros concursantes en este mismo instante. Conectamos con la casa por favor! Em...HOLA! HOLA SE ME OYE? En la casa del gran hermano los concursantes oyen la voz de Ludo Bagman. TODOS: hola...... LUDO BAGMAN: valla....no os veo muy animados concursantes!!! Deberías estar mas contentos, todo el mundo os esta viendo por la televisión , la gente que tiene el canal 24 horas os sigue asta cuando dormís , o....mientras no dormís! Porque nos han llegado llamadas de viejecitos asustados diciendo que no podían hacer zapping tranquilos porque al llegar al canal 24 horas se encontraban con unos niños con mascaras de fantasmas...o algo así... FRED: JA JA JA JA LO SABIA! Nuestro plan ha funcionado! JA JA JA Ha habido alguna llamada de un viejecito muerto? JA JA JA MINERVA MCGONAGAL: FRED! COMO DICES ESO! LA MUERTE ES UNA COSA MUY SERIA!!!! Y gracias que no se ha muerto ninguno...porque...no se ha muerto ninguno no Bagman???? LUDO BAGMAN: no Minerva no te equivocas pero ... bueno chicos vuestro plan no ha fracasado del todo porque si hemos recibido una llamada de un hospital que decía que un viejecito había llegado él con un pánico terrible!!!!! GEORGE: pues estén atentos! Esta noche morirá alguno del susto!!! JA JA JA JA JA JA JA MINERVA MCGONAGAL: No si yo consigo evitarlo! Esta noche no saldréis de la cama!!!! Y no os vais a escapar! Como si tengo que ataros con cuerdas! Esta noche no salís de la cama!!!!!! SEVERUS SNAPE: anda Minerva tampoco seas tan severa con los chicos! Ya no estamos en el colegio!!!! LUDO BAGMAN: bueno veo que no estais todos en el salón! Donde están los demás concursantes? SEVERUS SNAPE: bueno....Arthur esta..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! ARTHUR: ups....lo siento....el horno! SEVERUS SNAPE: ....cocinando MINERVA MCGONAGAL: bueno...si a eso se le puede llamar cocinar!!!!! ARTHUR AHORA VOY A AYUDARTE!!!!! NO TOQUES NADA SI NO QUIERES HACERLO EXPLOTAR!!!!! DE ACUERDO????? ARTHUR: em....vale.....se me ha caído la pizza en la cabeza!!! NO OS IMPORTA QUE TENGA UNOS POCOS PELOS NO???? RON: PAPA!!!!!PARA QUE TENDRIAS QUE TOCAR LA PIZZA !!????!!!!???? AHORA NOS HEMOS QUEDADO SIN CENA!!!! Y CON EL HAMBRE QUE TENGO!!!!!!!! HARRY: alguien ha visto mis gafas????? Con la explosión han salido volando! SEVERUS SNAPE: Lockhart esta...como no! Mirándose al espejo y deciendose lo guapo que es...ya sabes...como siempre! Lucius Malfoy aparece por la puerta otra habitación y va a sentarse en el salón con los demás. LUCIUS MALFOY: madre mia ese tio me pone de los nervios!!!!! Ocupa todo el cuarto de baño con sus chorradas...espejitos fotos y cepillitos de dientes!!! Esque parece ma...PIIIIIIIII uy! Me olvide de que estábamos grabando...es que....todo el rato diciéndose lo guapo que es y....no lo aguanto mas!!!!!!! Necesito un cigarro! SEVERUS SNAPE: si...lucius estaba con el... DRACO: Hagrid esta con sus malditos dragones!!!!! Y...la tonta de Hermione esta empollándose un libro de no se que chorrada! LUDO BAGMAN: bueno pues ya que sabemos todo lo que hacen nuestros concursantes en la casa del gran hermano vamos a continuar viendo lo que han hecho durante el día...pero...antes unos pocos anuncios publicitarios....no cambien de canal!!!!  
  
Si quiere tener un buen pelo brillante y sedoso....  
  
VIEJO TELESPECTADOR: O NO! EL CANAL 24 HORAS! PERO A DONDE VAMOS A LLEGAR CON LOS PROGRAMAS AHORA HACIENDO PROGRAMAS EN EL QUE DOS NIÑOS ASUSTAN A LOS POBRES VIEJOS! YA ME GUSTARIA A MI VEROS EN MI PIEL!!!!!OS IBAIS A ENTERAR! Y AHORA TAMBIEN OS VAIS A ENTERAR!!!! ESTOY ARTO DE VOSOTROS A SI QUE OS VOY A CAMBIAR DE CANAL, NO, MEJOR VOY A APAGAR LA TELE!!!!! MALDITO APARATO MUGGLE! PARA QUE NOS HARIAN TENER UNA A NOSOTROS!!!!! IROS A LA PORRA!!! POR ABUSONES ASUSTA VIEJOS!!!!!  
  
CLIC  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


	2. Dia 2

La casa del Gran Hermano!!! Día dos (día de confesiones)  
  
  
  
12:30 A.m. La gente del gran hermano interrumpe en la casa llamando por los altavoces a nuestros concursantes...  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: Minerva McGonagal, al confesionario!  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Que????!!!!!! Que pasa???? Quien me llama???? Como que al confesionario???? Si no me he maquillado todavía!!!! Y a demás, tengo que hacer el desayuno de estos pánfilos!!! Que no mueven ni un dedo para ayudar a una señora como yo!!!!  
  
SAVERUS SNAPE: Minerva vete al confesionario y cállate que me tienes la cabeza como un bombo! Todo el día quejándose! Que mujer más cansina!!!  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Ya veo que aquí no se aprecia a la buena gente!!!! Pues me voy! Seguro que estoy mucho mejor en el confesionario que en vuestra compañía!!!!  
  
McGonagal se dirige hacia el confesionario toda enfadada y con una cara como una pasa, a la pobre no le ha dado tiempo para maquillarse...  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Ala! Ya estoy aquí! Pero hacerme rápido las preguntas que no tengo todo el día!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: Minerva cierra la puerta por favor.  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Que??? Y ahora encima con ordenes!!!! De verdad! Si es que...hay que ver que mal te tratan en esta casa...todo el día trabajando para que al final te traten así!  
  
Cierra la puerta de un golpe...  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Venga! Que he dicho que no tengo todo el día!!!! Todavía tengo que lavar, planchar, cocinar, si es que... vamos! Ahora que me doy cuenta parezco una esclava!!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: tranquila! Solo queríamos preguntarte que querrías que te diéramos si algún día tuviéramos que hacerte un regalo!  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Que, que querría????!!!!! Pues que voy a querer???!!! Un buen horario!!!! Pensado, que ponga las horas y que diga a quien le toca cada día de la semana hacer cada tarea!!!! Estoy harta de hacerlas todas yo!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: Esta bien! Muchas gracias. Ya te llamaremos si necesitamos algo mas.  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Ya esta???? Bueno mejor! Que tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Ah! Y la próxima vez no me llaméis así, sin avisar!!!! Por poco me da un ataque al corazón!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: Muy bien...adiós! Y cierra la puerta!  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGAL: Otra vez con las ordenes!!!! Lo que hay que aguantar!!!!  
  
Sale del confesionario dando un portazo...  
  
Se vuelve a oír a la gente de gran hermano por los altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: Lucius Malfoy, al confesionario!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: Voy, voy!  
  
Lucius sale corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al confesionario y cierra la puerta...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: Gracias! Gracias por salvarme de ese plasta de Lokchart!!!! Es un pesado!!!!!!!!! Todo el día detrás de mi diciendo chorradas sobre lo guapo que es!!!!! Me pone de los nervios!!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: Bueno...nosotros solo queríamos preguntarte que te gustaría que te diéramos si te tuviéramos que dar algo...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: Lo que necesito, lo que de verdad necesito, son: cigarros!!!! Si...ay.....cigarros....puros habanos...tabaco a palo seco... me da lo mismo!!!!! Pero necesito fumar algo!!!! Esto no hay quien lo soporte!!!! Estoy con unos nervios que si me midieran la tensión la aguja del termómetro estallaría!!!! Los cigarros...ay...mis queridos cigarros...me relajan, necesito cigarros!!!!! Si no...me parece que acabare dejando a ese maldito Lokchart con un ojo morado!!! ME TIENE ARTO!!!!!  
  
Ya se que el medico me ha prohibido fumar...pero es que no lo puedo soportar mas... si...a demás me parece que ese maldito medico esta loco...claro...como el no ha fumado nunca...yo es que vamos...si fuera científico probaría que el tabaco no hace daño a nadie!!! Me voy a quejar a las autoridades sanitarias...  
  
¾ de hora después...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: maldito medico! Es que a demás esta calvo! Si! Entérate! Estas calvo como una bola de billar! Me caes de PIIII!!!! Ups...lo siento...y que sepas que te van a despedir por no dejarme fumar!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: zzzz....eh! ah! Si... si Lucius...te traeremos cigarros...por tu bien por el nuestro y por el bien de el pobre Gilderoy pero ahora déjanos que sigamos interrogando a la gente concursante....zzzz....ups...perdón...es que tengo un poco de sueño.... (susurro) madre mía que tío mas plasta...zzzzzzz  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: entonces...me traeréis los cigarros????  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: zzzzzz si....  
  
LUCIOS MALFOY: gracias!!!! Os quiero!!! MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK  
  
Le da un besito a la cámara y se marcha del confesionario...  
  
Otra vez los altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: zzzzzz...eh! ah! Si! Perdón...em... por donde íbamos...si...Severus Snape, al confesionario!  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: ya voy...  
  
Entra en el confesionario...  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: si???  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: querríamos saber si te hacia falta algo...  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: claro me hace falta algo! UNAS PASTILLAS!!!!! Unas buenas pastillas que quiten el dolor de cabeza!!! Esa puñetera McGonagal me tiene loco!!!! Todo el día quejándose y luego la verdad es que no hace nada! NADA! NADA MAS QUE QUEJARSE Y GRITAR! GRITAR Y QUEJARSE!!!! Necesito pastillas!!!!!!!! PASTILLAS!!!! SI!!!! PASTILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAS!!!  
  
Se levanta del sillón del confesionario y coge la cámara con cara de loco recién fugado del manicomio.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE:PASTILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS SSSS!!!!!  
  
Menea la cámara...le arranca los cables y la tira al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, de la cámara empieza a salir humo...  
  
Los hombres del gran hermano vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol que salieron cuando Harry le dio al botón de emergencia el día anterior, entran por la ventana y apagan el fuego de la cámara, con un recogedor cogen los desperdicios y salen otra vez por la ventana( después de haber puesto una cámara nueva con un cartelito que pone: "por favor no descargar su ira sobre ella, gracias").  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: PERO QUE HAS HECHO DESGRACIADO!!!!! TE HAS CARGADO LA CAMARA DEL CONFESIONARIO!!! NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR!!!! Ya te traeremos las pastillas....gracias! Y NO TOQUES LAS CÁMARAS!!!!  
  
Snape sale del confesionario...  
  
Los altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: por favor, Gilderoy Lokchart, al confesionario y lee el cartelito que hay en la cámara! Gracias...  
  
GILDEROY LOKCHART: si,si...ya voy, one moment plis... que bien hablo ingles! Hasta me sorprendo a mi mismo! No solo he nacido guapo si no que también tengo el increíble don de hablar lenguas extranjeras perfectamente! Sin un solo fallo de pronunciación ni de acento...me sigo sorprendiendo a mi mismo...cada día más...y es que yo no se que hago...cada día soy mas guapo, mas rubio, mas listo...me tendrían que dar el premio Nobel!!!!!  
  
Los altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: mejor no vengas...(susurro este es otro peñazo como el fumador y esta mas loco que el de las pastillas!) ya te traeremos el premio Nobel de alguna parte...  
  
GILDEROY LOKCHART: gracias chicos!!! O sea, que sois los mejores!!! O sea, que gracias!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: mejor no nos las des....  
  
GILDEROY LOKCHART: Me voy a mirar un rato en el espejo ok? Ciao!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: si mejor...anda vete...ay...yo si que necesito cigarros y pastillas bueno...que pase al confesionario Draco Malfoy. Gracias.... DRACO MALFOY: esta bien, aya voy....  
  
Entra en el confesionario...  
  
DRACO MALFOY: que quieren...?  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: queremos que nos digas que es lo que te gustaría que te lleváramos a la casa del gran hermano.  
  
DRACO MALFOY: Yo quiero muchas cosas pero principalmente quiero: vendas! Montañas de vendas!!! Los malditos dragones que ese gordinflón de Hagrid ha dejado sueltos por la casa no hacen mas que morderme!!!!PORFAVOR! VENDAS! NO PIDO NADA MÁS!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: gracias...y ahora fuera del confesionario...no queremos mas locos destruye cámaras...!!!!  
  
Altavoces....  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: que entre Arthur Weasly por favor...  
  
ARTHUR WEASLY: oh! Si, si, ahora mismo voy, un segundo...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
ARTHUR WEASLY: ups...lo siento...volvió a explotar el horno...jejeje ahora mismo voy para aya!  
  
Ya en el confesionario...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: que te gustaría que te diéramos?  
  
ARTHUR WEASLY: Yo??? A mi???? Pues....... quiero.......una casa! Una casa igual a esta! Y con los mismos electrodomésticos!!!!!!Jajajaja podría probarlos todos...una casa llena de explosiones mugles!!! Seria mi sueño hecho realidad!!!!! Jajajajaja  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: (susurro) otro loco... esta bien ya te avisaremos...adiós...  
  
Mas altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: que venga Rubeus Hagrid por favor....  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: eh? Si, claro...voy!  
  
De nuevo en el confesionario...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: a ver...y tu que quieres??!!  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: quien yo??? Que, que quiero??? Pues...si puedo elegir cualquier cosa quiero a mi antiguo dragón! A mi Norberto!!!! Jejeje jugaríamos los dos juntos! Le bañaría en la piscina! Dormiría con el! Le cuidaría! Ooohhh......seria tan feliz!!!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: zzzzzzz eh! Si, si claro...intentaremos traerte a Norberto... y ahora fuera!!!!  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Y de nuevo los altavoces...  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: Sentimos comunicarles que dentro de poco estaremos grabando para la televisión. Entre uno y otro de los concursantes que han venido al confesionario se nos ha hecho muy tarde a si que solo queremos preguntarles a los demás participantes que no han tenido tiempo de venir el que les gustaría como regalo como premio de ganar una prueba que dentro de poco se efectuara para el divertimiento de la audiencia. Gemelos...que quereis???  
  
FRED Y GEORGE WEASLY: que, que queremos???? Pues un bañador para la piscina! Se nos olvidó el nuestro en casa! Ah! Y si puede ser de los cannons mejor!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: Un bañador....y que más? Harry?  
  
HARRY: yo...pues...me gustaría ver a mi padrino Sirius!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DEL GRAN HERMANO: ok...y Ron? Hermione?  
  
RON: yo quiero muchos posters de los cannons! Es que...sabe usted...Lokchart ha puesto toda la habitación llena de fotos suyas y no es muy agradable levantarse por la mañana y ver la cara de ese... PIIIIII. Ups...lo siento.... jejeje  
  
HERMIONE: y yo quiero un libro! Un libro muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy gordo! Necesito leer!!!!!! ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA SIN PODER LEER!!!!!  
  
LOS CHICOS DE GRAN HERMANO: esta bien...ya esta todo apuntado...dentro de poco les informaremos de que va el concurso...asta entonces! Y en 10 segundos Bangman estamos en el aire!!!!  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
YA!!!!  
  
10:00 P.m.  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Y volvemos a estar otra noche con ustedes, que tal están? Esperando otra sesión de gran hermano? Pues esperen a lo que le tenemos guardado para esta noche...se van a quedar con la boca abierta!  
  
De repente...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: que ha sido eso???????? Me parece que ha venido del interior de la casa...un momento...me informan de que el horno de la casa ha explotado...lo sentimos muchísimo pero tendremos que dejar la programación del gran hermano para mañana por la noche...tenemos que comprobar que no aya ningún herido...pero les intentaremos mantener informados...asta mañana por la noche!!!!  
  
Todos los telespectadores apagan su televisión.  
  
CLIC  
  
  
  
Continuará...  
  
CARMENCHU  
  
ADVERTENCIA DE LA AUTORA: no hagáis caso a las chorradas que dice Lucius Malfoy EL TABACO PERJUDICA SERIAMENTE LA SALUD!!!!!!!!!! Es que el pobrecito esta un poco pá yá! Jejeje 


	3. Dia 3

La casa del Gran Hermano  
  
Día 3 ( el día de las pruebas!!!!)  
10:00 A.m.  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Bienvenidos de nuevo a lo que ansiaban desde hace mas o menos 24 horas! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA CASA DEL GRAN HERMANO!!!!!! Y hoy estamos en un día muy importante señores telespectadores pues hoy es...EL DIA DE LAS PRUEBAS!!!!! Si, si! El día en el que nuestros concursantes tendrán, y ante nuestros propios ojos que superar las difíciles pruebas que les tiene preparadas nuestro programa!!! Pero...lo mas interesante de todo es que ellos no saben nada! Tendremos la oportunidad de ver como reaccionan ante tal evento que puede llegar a variar las decisiones de los telespectadores sobre su opinión por los concursantes y a si favorecer su nominación para salir de la casa! Para ello tenemos colocada una cámara en el salón, en su posición correcta y que nos permitirá ver a los concursantes en este mismo instante!  
  
En la pantalla de la televisión de los telespectadores del programa del gran hermano se muestra el salón de la casa del gran hermano todos los concursantes esperan impacientes la noticia que se supone que no saben y que la gente del gran hermano les va a empezar a dar, que hoy es el día de las pruebas.  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: buenas noches concursantes del gran hermano!!!! ( la voz de Ludo Bagman se escucha dentro de la casa gracias a unos super sofisticados altavoces de gran calidad, todos, con su pegatina del gran hermano pegada en cada lateral)  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: hola Ludo! Pero se puede sabes que PIIIIIIIIII estamos haciendo aquí????? Ups....lo siento...  
  
RON : Si ,Snape tiene razón...tenemos hambre.......¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HERMIONE: AL SUELO!!!! OTRA EXPLOSION DEL HORNO!!!!!  
  
RON: jejeje....eso me parece que ha sido mi tripa...  
  
HERMIONE: uffffff...menos mal...ya creía que tu padre se cargaba el duodécimo horno que han instalado en esta casa!  
  
RON: Profesora Mc Gonagal...prepárenos la cena por favor!!!!!  
  
MINERVA MC GONAGALL: JAJAJA que te lo has creído que vais a seguirme tratando como una esclava weasly! NI LO SUEÑES!!!! Porque yo, desde hoy y ente preciso instante empiezo a hacer huelga!!!!!!!!  
  
RON: QUE?????!!!!!!!! Me esta diciendo que nos moriremos de hambre en esta casa???? No por favor! Soy demasiado joven para morir! Entiéndalo profesora!!!! Usted es la que mejor cocina en esta casa!!!!!!! Usted...usted es....  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: LA ELFA DOMESTICA!!!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
MINERVA MC GONAGAL: AHORA SI QUE YA NO VOLVERE A COCINAR!!!!!!!! POR MI MORIROS DE HAMBRE!!!! ESTA HA SIDO A GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO!!!!!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: vale papá...ya la has fastidiado! Ahora si me muero es por tu culpa! Y lo lamentaras toda la vida!!! Lloraras cuando veas como bajan mi tumba al foso y dirás: yo metí la pata y mate a mi hijo!!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJAJA ESQUE ES VERDAD! ES LO QUE PARECE!!! UNA ELFA DOMESTICA!!!! JAJAJAJAJA  
  
HERMIONE: Draco...tampoco es para tanto....  
  
RON Y DRACO: PUES SI QUE LO ES!!!!!!! MORIREMOS DE HAMBRE!!!!!  
  
ARTHUR WEASLY: no pasa nada! Aquí no se va a morir nadie porque yo estoy aquí! y yo cocinare! de acuerdo????  
  
RON: eso es justamente lo que me temía que dijera....  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: bueno, veo que estáis muy absortos en una conversación...bueno...mas bien....un dialogo de besugos...pero...yo venia...bueno no vengo porque no estoy ay pero....ay! con tanta tontería ya no se ni lo que digo!!!!!!! Que lo que pasa es que os han hecho esperar porque hoy es e día de las pruebas!  
  
TODOS: EL DIA DE QUE???????????????????????????  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: el día de las pruebas!!!! Hoy tendréis que pasar una pruebas que os iremos explicando a lo largo de la noche, hoy precisamente consistirán en ir respondiendo a unas preguntas, el que mas responda gana. Y el premio será lo que pedisteis ayer por el confesionario, a si que tendréis que ir a por todas si realmente queréis vuestro premio...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJA esta bien! Ir pidiendo clemencia! Porque ganare! Podéis retiraros todavía! Pensadlo bien si no queréis ser la humillación de todo el país!!!!!!  
  
FRED Y GEORGE WEASLY: NOSOTROS GANAREMOS!!!!!  
  
HERMIONE: NO YO!!!  
  
RON: SI HOMBRE! GANARE YO!!!!  
  
MINERVA MC GONAGAL: AQUÍ GANARE YO! PARA ALGO HE SIDO LA ESCLAVA DE TODO EL MUNDO NO?????  
  
GILDEROY LOCKHART: pero pensarlo bien... ganare yo que soy el mas guapo!!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: ya tuvo que venir el ma...PIIIIIIIII NO ME CORTEIS CADA VEZ QUE DIGO UNA PALABROTA!!!! ES VERDAD!!!! ESTE TIO ES MA...PIIIIIII NO OS ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO ME CORTEIS???????????  
  
DRACO MALFOY: papá déjalo...me estas dejando en ridículo delante de todo howarts! Piensa en mi reputación alguna vez en tu vida!!!!!! Ya que me has condenado a morir de hambre en esta casa....  
  
HARRY: aquí el que ganare soy yo!!!!! Para que si no me preocupo de salvaros a todos de voldemort todos los años! Si no gano la próxima vez dejare que os mate!!!!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: (susurro: ojalá te mate él a ti!!!)  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: GANARE YO QUE SOY PROFESOR! NO TENEIS NADA QUE HACER CONTRA MI NIVEL INTELECTUAL!!!!!  
  
HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE: (susurro: claro...la tiene la cabeza llena de serrin!)  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: Y YO QUE! NO TENGO DERECHO A GANAR!!!! LOS DRAGONES ME APOYARÁN! PORQUE YO SOY EL UNICO QUE LOS CUIDO!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: bueno..jejeje...podría... ME DEJAIS HABLAR POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se quedan en silencio...  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: gracias... valgan por favor saliendo al jardín, es allí donde se efectuara la prueba. Ah! Se me olvido deciros que...al que no responda bien a su pregunta será encerrado en una jaula durante toda la duración de las pruebas!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJA ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE! ME GUSTARA VEROS A TODOS METIDOS EN JAULAS!!!!JAJAJAJA  
  
ARTHUR WEASLY: NO SERA TODO TAN FACIL LUCIUS!!!! ME TENDRAS A MI DE CONTRINCANTE!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJA MIRA COMO TIEMBLO POBRE WEASLY!!!!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: PORFAVOR!!!!! DEJEN DE PELEAR Y SALGAN AL JARDÍN DE UNA PIIIIIIIIII VEZ!!!!! Em...ejem....perdónenme señores espectadores...se me escapo...  
  
Todos los concursantes salen al jardín.  
  
Pero el jardín ha sufrido una mutación...al salir al jardín es como si se estuviera un concurso de la televisión tipo la ruleta de la fortuna o 50 por 15...  
  
RON: como mola!!!!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: si...demasiado cutre para ser real...  
  
GEMELOS WEASLY: QUE HA PASADO CON LA PISCINA!!!!!!! SOLO ESPERABAN PARA QUITARLA A QUE NOSOTROS DIJÉRAMOS QUE QUERIAMOS UN BAÑADOR COMO PREMIO!!!!?????!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJAJA YA TENEIS OTRA RAZON POR LA QUE PERDER!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: esta bien señores concursantes....ahora dispónganse por parejas...  
  
HARRY: Ron tu conmigo!  
  
RON: ok  
  
GEMELOS WEASLY: nosotros iremos juntos!!!! Y GANAREMOS!!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: tu conmigo hijo! Ganaremos!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: papá....me vas a hacer ir contigo?????? Pero...es que...que pensaran de mi en el colegio?????  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: tonterías hijo!!!! Y a callar, que vamos a ganar a esta pandilla de pringados!  
  
ARTHUR: Rubeus! Vienes tu conmigo??????  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: claro! Y ganaremos, porque los dragones nos apoyaran!  
  
Los dragones estaban en las gradas del programa junto a los invitados ondeando una banderitas con una R y una H  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: mírales que monos......y se pondrán mas contentos en cuanto venga Norberto para jugar con ellos! Porque si ganamos me traerán a Norberto sabes???? Ay! Que contento estoy!!!!!!  
  
ARTHUR: SI....jejeje....(susurro: quien me mandaría a mi pedirle a este que fuera mi pareja?....)  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: Minerva si vas conmigo no habrá quien nos gane!!!!  
  
MINERVA MC GONAGAL: lo se Severus! Jajaja ganaremos!!!!! Y POR FIN PODRE LIBRARME DE MI ESCLAVITUD CON EL PREMIO QUE PEDÍ AYER EN EL CONFESIONARIO!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
HERMIONE: QUE???????? QUE ME TOCA IR CON EL MA...PIIIIIIIIII jejejeje.... esta bien iré con Gilderoy....  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: muy bien, ya todos tenéis vuestra pareja, colocaros cada uno en vuestro atril y pasemos a presentar a la primera persona que formulara una pregunta! Den un fuerte aplauso a....RITA SKITER!!!!!  
  
Los dragones aplauden en las gradas...  
  
RITA SKITER: Gracias, gracias queridos admiradores... se que me queréis! Y yo también os quiero!!!!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: vale , vale rita...que no estamos en la entrega de los oscars....  
  
GILDEROY LOCKHART: querida Rita!!! Hace tanto que no te veía...  
  
Lockhart se va de su atril a besar la mano de Rita Skiter...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: (susurro: ya tuvo que ir de nuevo el ma..PIIIIIIII) QUE PASA!!!! QUE HASTA SUSURRANDO ME CORTAIS!!!!! OS VOI A DENUNCIAR COMO A MI MEDICO!!!!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: papá por favor!!!!!!! Me estás dejando en ridículo....  
  
RITA SKITER: Gilderoy...es usted todo un caballero.....  
  
GILDEROY LOCKHART: ya lo sabia....pero gracias de todos modos!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Lockhart vuelva a su atril por favor...  
  
Lockhart vuelve a su atril y empieza la primera prueba...  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: muy bien Rita puedes empezar a preguntar cuando quieras, pero recuerda solo una pregunta por invitado...y vosotros concursantes ya sabéis...el que primero responda gana!  
  
RITA SKITER: em....pues...a ver, a ver que pregunto......ya esta! Como se llama la mona de tarzán????????  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: YO! YO LO SE!!!!!! SE LLAMABA....CHINA!!!!!  
  
RITA SKITER: Lo siento gigante....pero no....respuesta incorrecta!  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: COMO QUE RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!!!!!! SE LLAMABA CHINA!!!!!!!  
  
De repente del techo cae una jaula y atrapa a hagrid...los dragones de las gradas se ponen a llorar y a sonarse los mocos con un pañuelo...  
  
RUBEUS HAGRID: LO SIENTO DRAGONCITOS....no podréis jugar con norbertito...  
  
ARTHUR: MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!!!! HEMOS PERDIDO.....HE PERDIDO MI CASA........  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJA OS LO DIJE! CAEREIS COMO MOSCAS!!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Esta bien...ya tenemos a un grupo fuera de juego pero todavía nos quedan 5!a si que...muchas gracias Rita y demos paso a nuestra siguiente colaboradora que nos formulara la siguiente pregunta bienvenida....MOLLY WEASLY!!!!!  
  
ARTHUR: QUE??? MI MUJER??? ELLA ME HABRIA PUESTO UNA FACIL... .. RON: MAMA???????!!!!!!!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!??????  
  
MOLLY WEASLY: como que, que hago? Venir a vuestro programa cariño....  
  
Molly va a darle un beso a sus tres hijos y saluda a su marido desde la otra parte de su jaula...  
  
GEMELOS WEASLY: MAMA! NOS ESTAS AVERGONZANDO!!!!! NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DARNOS UN BESO EN PUBLICO!!!! Y MENOS EN LA TELE!  
  
MOLLY WEASLY: esta bien, esta bien....bueno empiezo con la pregunta no Bagman????  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: si por supuesto...cuando quieras molly...  
  
MOLLY WEASLY: muy bien...cuanto tardo en hacer vuestros jerséis todos los años? ?????????  
  
FRED WEASLY: mama por favor....eso no lo se ni yo que soy tu hijo!!!!!! Bueno...pero me la jugare.....em....desde el día que salimos para howarts todos los años?????  
  
MOLLY WEASLY: lo siento querido pero es un día menos....  
  
FRED Y GEORGE WEASLY: QUE?????? NUESTROS BAÑADORES??????? BAH! TOTAL YA NO HAY PISCINA... POR LO MENOS LO HEMOS INTENTADO...  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: JAJAJA PERDEDORES! PERDEDORES!  
  
DRACO MALFOY: Papá a veces me sacas de quicio......  
  
Fred y George quedan encerrados por una jaula que cae del cielo...  
  
Molly se va y entra la siguiente persona...  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Y UN GRAN APLAUSO PARA LA PREOFESORA HOOCH!!!!!!  
  
HOOCH: Gracias...bueno...yo tengo muy clara la pregunta antes de que viniera Potter quien era el buscador que consiguió que ganarais los de griffindor la ultima copa de quiddich?????  
  
HARRY: YO, YO LA SE!  
  
RON: NO! YO LA SE!!! HARRY DEJAME A MI!!!!  
  
HARRY: NO! YO LO DIJE PRIMERO!!!!  
  
Harry coge a Ron y lo tira tres metros mas lejos....  
  
HARRY: YO LA SE! ES JAMES POTTER!  
  
HOOCH : lo siento potter...tu padre era un buen buscador pero de hace mas de 20 años...  
  
RON: LO VES TONTO!!!!!! YO LO SABIA!!!!! ERA MI HERMANO CHARLY!!!!!!!  
  
HOOCH: correcto Weasly...pero...lo siento...habéis perdido......  
  
Otra jaula cae del techo y los encierra...  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Y AHORA PRESENTAMOS AL MUY...  
  
Harry le pasa por las rejas de la jaula un papelito y ludo continua...  
  
LUDO BAGMAN. AL MUY INOCENTE SIRIUS BLAK!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS BLAK: buenas noches sobrino....bueno...no se si tan buenas metido en una jaula...no te preocupes ...se lo que es eso....he vivido cosas peores! Se fuerte Harry!!!! Y bueno...continuando con mi pregunta diré que lo único con lo que pude entretenerme en Azcaban fue con un libro que hablaba de avestruces....el único que había en la biblioteca de la cárcel a si que mi pregunta es...cuanto puede llegar a correr una avestruz macho adulto?????  
  
HERMIONE: YO! YO LO SE!  
  
GILDEROY LOCKHART: no Granger...primero los adultos...la respuesta es: MARRON!  
  
HERMIONE: QUE??????!!!!!!!!! GIL....PIIIIIIIIIII COMO QUE MARRON SI HA PREGUNTADO CUANTO CORRIAN!!!! EH PERDIDO MI OPORTUNIDAD DE GANAR!!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS BLAK: lo siento lockhart...habéis perdido....  
  
Cae otra jaula del techo...  
  
GILDEROY LOCKART: bueno...Sirius envíame un e mail!!!!  
  
SIRIUS BLAK: (susurro: menos mal que reconoce que esta chalado.....) ADIOS HARRY!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Y NUESTRO SIGUIENTE AYUDANTE ES...EL MISMISIMO QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!!!!!  
  
HARRY: QUE???? SOCORRO!!!!! ESTAMOS CONDENADOS!!!!!!  
  
VOLDEMORT: ei ei...tranquis...vengo de buen rollito....acabo de venir de bailar el rap con mis amigos los mortifagos!!!! Queréis que os cante un poquito???  
  
El que no debe ser nombrado se sube a la mesa del presentador...y se pone a cantar!!!  
  
VOLDEMORT: YO MATARE, RAJARE PINCHARE Y TUS TRIPAS ABRIRÉ!!!!!! JAJAJA A QUE MOLA MAZO!!!! Y MIRAD LO QUE HAGO!  
  
El que no debe ser nombrado enciende un cigarro se lo mete en un agujero de la nariz, coge humo, y por el otro agujero dibuja con el humo una calavera con una serpiente que le sale de la boca...  
  
VOLDEMORT: CHACHI EH!!!!! ME ENRROLLO MOGOLLON!!!!!  
  
El que no debe ser nombrado tira el cigarro al suelo..  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: CIGARROS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius intenta coger el cigarro del que no debe ser nombrado pero...  
  
VOLDEMORT: CRUCIATUS!!!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Lucius se retuerce de dolor en el suelo gritando desesperadamente....  
  
VOLDEMORT: NO VUELVAS A INTENTAR QUITARME UN CIGARRO....  
  
DRACO MALFOY: GUAUUUUUU.....ME ENSEGNA USTED ESE TRUCO??????  
  
VOLDEMORT: CLARO CHAVAL!!!! EN CUANTO ACABE EL PROGRAMA TE LO ENSEÑARE NIÑO!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: con la máxima educación, le pido por favor que deje el buen rollito y nos formule su pregunta....  
  
VOLDEMORT: CLARO HOMBRE! FALTARIA MAS!!!! HACE 50 AÑOS YO QUE ERA???????  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: YO! AMO! SU ANTUGUO FIEL MORTIFAGO LO SABE!  
  
VOLDEMORT: a ver que dices pringao!!!!  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE: hace 50 años usted era UN FUMETA!!!!!  
  
VOLDEMORT: NO!!!! RESPUESTA INCORRECTA TRONCO!!!!! ERA UN PREFECTO ECHO Y DERECHO! De lo cual me arrepiento.......  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: Y YA TENEMOS A LOS PRIMEROS GANADORES DE LAS PRIMERAS PRUEBAS DEL GRAN HERMANO!!!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: LO SABIA! SABIA QUE GANARÍAMOS!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJA  
  
DRACO MALFOY: SI! ENTERAROS GRIFFINDOR! LOS SLICERYNG SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!!  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: ganadores! Quieren una copa? Una cerveza????  
  
GILDEROY LOCKLHART: YO UNA SIN ALCOHOL POR FAVOR!!!!!  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY: Y A TI QUIEN TE HA PREGUNTADO MA...PIIIIIIIIII JOLIN CON EL PITO!!!! NO ME CORTEIS MAS!!!!! SOY EL GANADOR!!!!  
  
Ludo bagman le da a un botón que hay en su mesa y le da una descarga electrica a lockhart.  
  
LUDO BAGMAN: A CALLAR!!!!! Y AHORA TODOS A DORMIR QUE MAÑANA HAY NOMINACIONES!!!!!!!  
  
CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHIN CHIN CHINCHI CHINCHICHAN! Suena la música del gran hermano...  
  
Los telespectadores apagan su televisión... CLIC  
Continuara....  
  
CARMENCHU!!!! 


End file.
